


Morning Song

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alien Planet, Masturbation, Music, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killashandra wakes in the Ranges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



It's the first stroke of light on distant peaks that brings her up away from the cocooned cut of the day before. She arches, eyes opening to the dim light seeping into her sled, hands coming down along her too-thin body. The morning song demands her skin to be bare, and she gives in, moaning when crystal-scarred fingers leave their blazing trails of sensation along the feverish skin.

The ranges cry in octaves she cannot duplicate, ones arching far above her, and throbbing deep within her as well, stroking passion from her veins as she caresses and answers the song with moans in her own voice.

She feels the closer cries and calls of crystal, green and dark and pulsing with power untapped, but the cutter will wait, and the sun will coax the chords into her memory, so that she can find them as the day draws on. For now, though, the sun, the crystals, and she compose a symphony of sound and sensation along her body, losing all else but the communion.


End file.
